The invention relates to a mounting device for an armrest device in a vehicle seat.
An armrest device for a vehicle seat, in particular, for a flight passenger seat, having an armrest which is pivotably connected about a pivot axis to a seat component via a hinge unit, is already known. In some cases it is not desired or permitted for passengers to move an armrest positioned next to the aisle; as a result, the hinge unit is permanently locked. For a passenger who has limited mobility, however, such an arrangement makes access to the seat difficult or actually impossible.
Accordingly, it is a particular object of the invention to devise an armrest device with a compact and secure swing bearing for the armrest, which device can be easily locked and unlocked by a member of staff who has been instructed in its use.
This object is achieved by a seat mounting device according to the present invention. Additional advantageous realizations of the invention are described below.